DaysBefore
by AporroGrantz
Summary: (AU Konoha Military Academy.) What happens when Kyuubi has been sent to a millitary academy? What will happen in a few short months untill his 18 birthday and his discared into the army? More importantly who will Naruto choose Itachi, a major general at the school; or Kyuubi, a rebellious teen just looking for some one to call familly. Human!Kyuubi ItaNaru Possibal Future KyuuNaru
1. Chapter 1

The fall sun warmed cooled sand, the wind chilled the crisp August morning. Waves crashed up on the beach washing away foot prints.

Threads of red and black fluttered about in the breeze, tanned skin stood out from the white tang top and green army pants. Taking in a deep breath ruby eyes shut and the male came to a stand still enjoy the autumn air.

Shaking his head he opened his eyes, hearing the distant sound of trumpets playing. He picked up the pace running full speed twords the camp.

Kyuubi was the ripping age of sixteen when his parents shipped him off to a military academy. It's been two years since then, his parents never visited him and he constantly started fights. Many times he's gotten suspended from the academy but never expelled; why that was he'll never know.

As he approached the compound he made quick work of jumping the fence and racing to line up before the inspection he was sure to fail. He skidded into the barrics and quickly into his place. Using his teeth his pulled an elastic band from his wrist and pulled his long red and black hair into a high pony tail.

"Attation!" A booming voice sounded from the outside.

All, even Kyuubi, stood stone still heads held high and posture absolutely soldier perfect.

In came a man who was about five foot nine, not the biggest of the drill Sargent but most certainly the next most intimidating. He had pale skin and coal-black eyes that betrayed the emotions he tried so hard to hide away. He had short black hair that most liked to mock and call a ducks ass. This man was mister Uchiha Sasuke, the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke came to stand in front of a much smaller man who was just reaching five foot, he was the youngest in the barreks just the age of fifteen. He had sun-kissed tanned skin and his eyes were the empitmy of blue. He was a fierce teen with scared cheeks. Kyuubi always wondered how he got those foxy scars.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke hissed turning to face the boy.

Naruto stood up a little straighter showing he was listening with out speaking.

"General Uchiha Itachi would like to see you imdently." He sneered.

For a long time the two just glared at each other.

"Go." Sasuke finally said turning away.

Uzamaki bow "Yes sir." His tone was mocking as he ran out of the room.

Sasuke resumed his pacing looking each of the academy students as if they were real soldiers. Soon he came to Kyuubi who stood at the end of the line.

"You're covered in sand Kyuubi." He started "Have you been sneaking out to the beach again?" There was a long moment before Sasuke scuffed and turned away speaking loudly as he did so "Never follow in Kyuubi's steps boys, or your parents might just abandon you too!"

"Lair!" Kyuubi screamed stepping out of the line enraged. Almost instantly men were on Kyuubi forcing him to kneel as they held his arms painfully behind his back "Never spill such bullshit lies."

Sasuke walked over to him kneeling before him tipping his head up so coals could look into rubies. "So you're still here because your mother and father still love you? Don't be ridiculous." And with that the young Uchiha left leaving a fuming Kyuubi behind.

-PagebreackbecauseI'mtoostuidtofigureoutthething-

"Hello Uzumaki-kun." Itachi purred looking at the new piece of meat he would make his own.

Itachi was in his late twenties, a tall man of six-foot five. His skin almost a sickly pale and his hair long ebony silk. His eyes were a few shades lighter than his brothers, and he wore thin rimmed glasses.

Itachi sized up the young teen, having already gone through the boys records it wasn't hard to see why the boy was sent here.

Uzumaki Naruto was an orphan, has been since birth. No one knew his parents and no one ever cared for the boy. Which was understandable, he suddenly didn't look like any one from Japan with his blue eyes, tanned skin and blond hair. Naruto was sent here shortly after he was once again returned to an orphanage from another foster family; who claimed Naruto beat their daughter. The orphanage said they were some with the boy after that and sent him here.

Naruto sat looking down into his lap playing with his thumbs as he waited for Itachi to speak.

"Naruto." Itachi finaly spoke drawing up the young boys attaion.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Naruto yelled practicality jumping from his seat to Itachi's desk.

This out burst surprised the Uchiha some but he kept it hidden. "I believe you, but if you want to keep out of trouble would you do any thing I asked? "

Naruto paused for a moment. Punishment immunity? "Hell yeah!"

Itachi smirked leaning back crossing his arms "Sleep with me."

-PageEndbecauseI'mtoostuidtofigureoutthething-

A/N:Is this worth contuining?


	2. A Look into the Past (PartOne)

_**Itachi smirked leaning back crossing his arms "Sleep with me."**_

"Sleep with you!?" Naruto was on the verge of screaming.

Itachi leaned over his desk calmly pitting a hand over the blond's mouth, keeping his voice even "Yes that's what I said."

Naruto pulled away and sat back into his chair eying the man in front of him. "And if I refuse? "

Itachi smirked, but only slightly. "Then I can't gerentee you a safe stay here. You know a lot of these boys haven't touched a girl in years, and I must say you are an angle in looks Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked away slightly, "Let me think on it."

"As you wish," he paused watching the boy stand walking to the door. He licked lips, since he couldn't help but to watch that ass, before adding in a husky tone. "Naurto-kun."

Naruto tensed slightly, tugging the door open a little rougher then he thought; and slammed it as hard as he could. Smirking proudly at the sound that reverberated through the office he left making sure to swing his hips as he did.

~Pagebreacklololol_~

Kyuubi sat on his bed facing a mirror, the white sheets added a nice touch to the tan man who only sat there in red boxers. He sighed as he pulled his hair over his shoulder beginning to braid it thinking back into his past. His ruby eyes never left the mirror.

~_FLASHBACKKKK_~

_"Kurama." A hard, rushed voice scolded._

_A young preteen sat on a bright blue couch, cuts and bruises highlighted his face. His hair was long and all red, he wore a simple black T-shirt and jeans._

_"Kurama!" The voice yelled._

_"What?" Retaliated the preteen._

_Red eyes meet, Kurama's much brighter then those of his father's. Who was a short man with military cropped hair and a pale completion. He stood beside a woman with cascading red hair, her eyes were a light green and her skin was much tanner._

_"Kurama we just want all of this to stop. You need to learn to be more self controlling." His mother said softly._

_Kurama huffed and stood holding his hands up. "I promise no more fights." He hated to see his mother like this; he'd do anything to make her happy._

_His father crossed his arms and his mother smiled softly bring her son in for a hug._

_Kurama paused for a moment then wrapped his arms around her smiling softly into her hair._

~_FLASHBACKKKK_END~

He was ten that day, almost eight years he sadly noticed. He stood clipping a black belt together as he did so. Stretching he pushed his braid over his shoulder sitting back down to pull his combat boots on, tucking his pants into them. He slipped to the floor reaching under his bead to pull out a rather small chest.

He glanced around at the men laying in their beds making sure no one was paying any special attention to him. Slowly he unclicked the buttons and opened the case pulling out a tum-nail sized picture and a necklace, along with a black tight fitting black shirt. He pulled on the shirt and slipped the necklace pushing the picture into his back pocket.

He kicked the chest back under the bed tugging his shirt over the necklace.

~_FLASHBACK_~

_"You know he really doesn't hate you because of your hair." The soft voice of his mother came over the loud music._

_Kurama turn down the radio to replie, still quite pissed with the commotion that had taken place not even an hour more._

_"I like it, the black suits you Kurama." His mother reassured._

_Kumara ran his hand through freshly chopped hair. He had hastily cut it after agruging with his dad a few days back. Looking back om it he should have cut all of his hair off instead of leaving it in a pony tail. He tugged a piece of black dyed hoar into his face looking at it as the SUV came to a stop and his mothers voice snapped him out of his thoughts._

_"Have a good day at school Kumara."_

~_FLASHBACK_END~

"Hey!" The voice was raspy and sounded out of breath.

Kyuubi looked around almost frowning.

"You need to watch where you're running. " a short blond male said standing up dusting him self off.

Kyuubi stared down into blue eyes, did he really run into the brat?

'Damn he looks good...' his ruby eyes trailed down the young teen's body. He had a nice build, solid build but great curves and skin- Kyuubi could bet it was soft- that he just wanted to...

"Aren't you going to fucking apologize or are you just going to stand there and jack off!?" Naruto yelled.

"Er sorry." He rushed out, then grinned. "Aren't you that Uzumaki kid Itachi has his eye on?"

Naruto's eyes winded and he spoke through clenched teeth. "How do you know about that? And why are you using his first name? "

Kyuubi's grin widened showing off sharp canines. "I fucked him to so it's only natural I use the bastered's first name."

Naruto nearly fainted. "Fucked him!?"

~PageEnd~

A/N:I hope this statifyies as a second chapter lol And I am so sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar errors (I cant fix them my self all the time and I don't have a beta reader). Enjoy I hope to get a chapter a week and I BROKE 800 WORDS


	3. BlossumingDespaire

Its been almost a week since the incident between Naruto and Kyuubi. The tension between made the bunks an awkward place to be at when the two were present.

"How troublesome those two have become." A lazy voice whispered glancing at the two boys.

"Yeah I know its like you can see the tension." Replied a boy with triangles tattooed to his face.

Crunch crunch crunch

"Of fucking love of everything Choji stop eating chips!" Kiba shouted on the verge of strangling that fat boy.

"But their barbeque!" Choji whines.

Kiba huffed shaking his head mutter something under his breath. Shikamaru leaned back closing his eyes as a wight pressed down on his bed.

"How troublesome." He muttered.

"Maybe you should learn a new way to put that." Came a slightly husky voice very rare to come out of a teenagers mouth.

"Hey Naurto." Kiba smiled brightly his brown eyes meeting glistening blue ones.

"Hey guys." He paused as the three boys sat facing the boy. Naruto leaned in whispering for them to hear. "What's the scoop on Kyuubi..?"

"Ah well... there's not really much." Choji said with his mouth full.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru raising an eyebrow. He only shook his head making Choji's statement true.

"How come?" Naruto asked looking slightly at the man on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Well mostly because he is really good at keeping quiet." Shikamaru stated.

"But he's a total slut, everyone knew he was getting fucked by Major Uchiha. His neck was always covered with hicks and clearly he had a trap stamp of his name at one point. " Kiba smirked seeing Naruto's eeyes widden as he looked away from the sleeping Kyuubi.

"What happened to them?" He asked sounding edgy.

"Well the broke up before summer stated since Kyuubi is going to get drafted into the military in October." Kiba said his voice getting softer.

"For a whole month Kyuubi was a violent mess. Like Major really fucked him up mentally." Choji continued putting an empty bag into a bin.

"I don't understand the problem..." Naruto replied.

"Kyuubi is scared to go into the front lines. He was really attached to Uchiha and that bastered was the one to tell him and dump him. It's really hard to tell if he was really upset about the break up or the war but who cares he is a total ass either way." Shikamaru said completely uncaring making sure to give Naruto a look to tell him to stop pushing it.

"Oh.." was all the blond said looking into his lap, then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" A voice boomed causing the blond to squeak looking back were the voice had come from.

Kyuubi was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, his fiery rubies ablaze.

"Nothing dick face butt the fuck out!" Naruto yelled back to him growling.

Kyuubi opened his mouth to retaliate when suddenly the door busted open and a calm voice came from behind it. Itachi Uchiha walked into the room his posture perfect and calm.

"Kumara Kitsune, stand." Itachi commanded

Slowly Kyuubi stood looking into coals wishing they would burn.

"Yes. Itachi." He growled mocking the man.

Itachi's eye visibly twitched as he spoke. "Come with me, now." He said once more, the fact Kyuubi couldn't refuse the order only mad him smirk as he did an about hace; Kyuubi following at his heals.

~PageBreak~

Kyuubi was slammed face down on an oak desk, the little paper there was on the desk flying to scatter on the floor. Kyuubi growled quietly as his black shirt was cut and his tan short and red boxers were pushed to the floor. His hands were tired together and his legs were forced apart, a pale hand traced over freshly inked skin.

"You finally got it covered. " Itachi's soft voice committed.

"Of course you sick freak!" Kyuubi almost yelled.

Itachi spanked him making the teen jump slightly and hold back a whimper "Is that anyway to talk to me Kumara?"

"Don't call me that." Kyuubi whispered. "I am Kyuubi, not Kumara."

"Kumara though is what your mother called you was it not?" Itachi purred almost lovingly.

"Shut up!" He screamed as his ass cheeks were pulled apart and he was entered roughly.

His knees became weak and his ability to think was becoming as blurry as his eyes. Its been so long since they had sex Kyuubi had forgotten how large the man behind him was. Blood began to slicken harsh penetration and his world began to go black.

~PageBreak~

Naruto hummed to himself as he ran, his feet making steady off-beat rhythms as ran from the high school academy to the dorms. He slowly came to stop seeing a crumpled up body laying off under an old weeping willow.

Long black and red hid most of the tan body, though it left most of the back open for view. Black outlines faded away into fiery colored tails.

Naruto raised an eye brow having recognized the tail styles from old Jappenes legends. His eyes widened when he realized the who the naked man in the grass was.

"Kyuubi?" He yelled from where he was standing.

No response.

Naruto moved closer. Blood stained the grass.

"Shit. .." he moved closer and drapped his jacket over the teen running to get help.

~PageEnd~


End file.
